User blog:Roboflight/Keeping you updated!
This is a blog for both the staff and the roleplaying community of NightClan; so this should be considered a mandatory blog. That means you have to read it, and a comment acknowledging that you have read it will be appreciated  I will be covering a lot of the news, recaps, some new policies, ideas for the wiki, and everything else you might want to know as a member of this wikia! Feedback on our Holiday Festives I must say I am very impressed with how well this went! There were a few ideas that didn’t go through or work as well as planned (i.e. the nc radio(which is entirely my fault), the nc annual awards(which has been decided against), and the sketchtoy memoir(or, at least, I do believe that one did not go through). Regardless, there was a lot of stuff that we did manage to get done and we had a great time getting done! The makeover set a new mood to the wiki, Firey (who may or may not become our newest rollback depending on the vote you cast for her here) had some great games that really kept this place active with rp’s, the mistletoe seemed to be quite popular, and the newest edition of the nightly shall be published any day now(as soon as we get the picture for it!). Community talks were, by far, one of my favorite parts. The wiki came together, all of us with different opinions, true, but we managed to speak as civilized people, put out our opinions and respect others. I was so so proud and as a result of the success we have decided that the community blogs will continue! This upcoming week is to be done by Rainy and the one after that shall be a guest-host (meaning a user who is not a member of the staff). I hope these continue to remain lovely ways for our community to bond and discuss topics we elsewise wouldn’t get the chance to! The winter layout of the wikia shall be changed within the next week to a new one; similar to our previous – although with a brand new homepage for you to keep your eyes peeled for! I just wanted to thank you all for making this holiday season a great one! You’ve inspired us to keep doing these things in the future! Cats and their Usage One of our goals as staff this new years is to finally get caught up on cat pages! However, I feel the need to point out that a majority of the time spent making cat pages is theoretically wasted because many of you will rp with a cat once or twice than simply forget about it’s existence. There are two issues with this; the first being that we are trying to make as many cat pages as possible and when the ‘Join the Clan’ page is clogged with cats only to be used once or twice, users who actually plan to have their cats rped can’t get their pages made until a while later. The second, and probably more important reason is because it creates spam. So many pages on this wikia exist for no purpose at all; just cats with pages that have maybe been rped five times total. Now, there is no way I can pretend we can monitor if you’re rping your cat or not. However, I do have the ability to ask of you-to bed of you-not to make a page for a cat unless you do want to rp them, unless they are a cat you really do want and not just one to be eventually forgotten about within under a week. This would be one of the very best things you could do for the staff. The second thing is if there are any cats you know you don’t rp; then please for the love of StarClan put them on this page or put a simple on the page of the cat you are no longer using. It would be the best thing you could do for us! A Few Questions for You As we make our way into the New Year there is a lot the staff of nc is working towards (i.e. weekly meetings, finally finishing up the cats on the join the clan page, hiring some new staff) but there is also a lot we want to know from you! Ranging from convenience to ideas please give us your input on the ideas below! Should we continue putting pictures on the cat pages? Yes Yes; but do not put their names on the picture No Would you be interested in a valentines day dance/activity Yes Depends No Do you believe it is important staff makes pages for archived cats Yes A little No Would you be upset if the staff only accepted cats once the pages were made Yes A little No Are you against a limit on the number of cats a user may have? Yes A little No And finally; please vote either for or against Firey as a rollback ! Your Thoughts I’ve said this countless times before but if you guys have ideas please, please share them with us! We love to know your ideas; the only stupid ideas are those that aren’t shared! If you have any suggestions, things you think the wikia should try out, or advice we’d love to hear it! I believe that is about all; thank you for reading this rather long blog (believe me I attempted to keep it at a minimum) and please do comment with questions, comments and concerns -Robo Category:Blog posts